O Casal Preferido de Rose Weasley
by Leeh H Malfoy
Summary: Rose Weasley gosta de parar e ficar observando aquele casal, que era singular em sua opinião. Ela só os achava muito mais interessantes de observar ou passar o tempo junto que qualquer outro casal de sua família.


**Título: **O Casal Preferido de Rose Weasley.

**Autor: **Leeh H. Malfoy.

**Censura: **Livre.

**Observação: **A série, os personagens e o mundo de Harry Potter pertencem à JK Rowling, eu só brinco com eles.

**O Casal Preferido de Rose Weasley.**

Ron e Hermione Weasley eram um casal singular, na opinião de sua única filha, Rose – já que o casal resolveu ter apenas dois filhos, uma menina e um menino, Hugo –, eles se completavam de uma forma que era quase incompreensível, mas mesmo assim palpável. E Rose Weasley sentava-se na bancada da cozinha para observar os pais, um hábito que pegara quando ainda era uma criança, discutindo ou fazendo o que quer que estivessem fazendo, ela simplesmente parava ali e os observava, com os olhos azuis atentos e divertidos, era um de seus passatempos preferidos quando estava em casa, ela simplesmente gostava.

E naquele fim de tarde não fora diferente quando desceu as escadas e passou pela cozinha ao ver os pais juntos conversando entretidos em algum assunto que ela, a jovem Weasley, não havia ainda conseguido pegar. Sorrindo divertida ela encostou o corpo relaxado na bancada da cozinha para ver seus pais, Hermione estava apontando acusadoramente um dedo em riste na direção do marido e os olhos se estreitaram. A filha do casal conseguiu conseguir captar a palavra _"assado"_ na conversa e mordeu os lábios com força para não gargalhar e estragar o momento que ela apreciava, provavelmente Ron devia ter esquecido o assado no forno,_ de novo_.

- Ronald Weasley, quantas vezes tenho que dizer para não colocar algo no forno e ir para a sala ver televisão depois? _Você __**sempre**__ dorme_! E sempre queima a comida no forno! – a mulher ralhava com o marido, que a levaria a sério se o tom de voz dela não parecesse à beira de uma gargalhada – O que diremos aos seus sócios?

- Ora, Mione – ele disse sorrindo para a esposa e abraçando pela cintura, trazendo a morena para perto de si – porque desta vez você não cozinha comigo? Aposto que o nosso assado seria muito melhor – ele beijou brevemente os lábios da mulher que sorriu por entre o ato.

- Oh, Ron, nem temos mais um assado para fazer! – ela lamentou embora estivesse claramente feliz.

- Nós podemos enviar a nossa pequena espiã, que nem disfarça mais – ele acrescentou fingindo-se de ofendido e Rose sorriu enquanto via seu pai lhe indicar com a cabeça –, para o mercado comprar.

- Rose, querida – sua mãe lhe lançou um lançar significativo enquanto ainda era abraçada pelo marido –, você poderia ir?

- Claro, mamãe. – a jovem respondeu e pegou dinheiro num potinho que ficava em cima da geladeira – Tio George vem hoje?

- Vem, sim, e seus primos e sua tia. Harry e Ginny também.

Rose, que não era mais tão pequena assim embora seu pai insistisse em chamá-la desse jeito, tinha em torno dos quinze ou dezesseis anos, não mais. Enquanto fazia seu caminho até o mercado pensava nos pais, rindo enquanto se lembrava que há alguns anos eles resolveram fazer um curso de culinária trouxa, _"para quando seu pai precisar comer a qualquer hora não precisar me acordar" _foi o que a mãe lhe disse certa vez quando perguntou a respeito, embora ela soubesse que era para simplesmente passarem mais algum tempo juntos, e aprendendo – do jeito que a mãe gostava.

De todos os casais da sua família, não podia negar que seus pais eram os favoritos – e definitivamente não era porque eles eram _seus pais_, ela só os achava muito mais interessantes de observar ou passar o tempo junto que os outros. Eles gostavam de discutir, acaloradas discussões eram o que não faltava naquela casa, principalmente depois que ela e Hugo aprenderam a argumentar tão bem quanto Hermione, Ron dizia; eles viajavam bastante também, os quatro, e pegavam quase metade das férias fazendo isso, a parte que Rose mais gostava era quando eles iam fazer o roteiro de viagem, uma confusão só até entrarem em acordo!

Não que Tia Ginny e Tio Harry fossem chatos, eram seus padrinhos e eram divertidíssimos, mas não pareciam tão loucos um pelo outro quanto seus pais, que pareciam sempre borbulhando alguma paixão e seus tios eram tão mais reservados e quietos quanto a isso – ela tinha que concordar que sua Tia Ginny parecia mais acalorada que o tio, que era de uma timidez só. Tio Bill e Tia Fluer pareciam tão românticos, mas eRose nunca os viu namorando de fato, só trocando pequenos beijos, apesar dos olhares apaixonados, coisa nada divertida e empolgante de olhar em sua opinião. Tio Percy era sério e formal demais para deixar ele mesmo e sua Tia Audrey num momento a dois mesmo na frente da família inteira. Tio George e Tia Angelina por outro lado eram divertidíssimos embora e passassem mais tempo brigando com os filhos ou fazendo gracinhas que Rose nem tinha momento para parar e observá-los.

Talvez o único casal que pudesse bater seus pais fossem seus avós, de ambos os lados! Os Weasley eram tão sossegados e passavam a maior parte do tempo juntos conversando baixinho e Rose conseguia sentir o amor deles a qualquer distancia; os Granger era uma coisa divertida, seu avô adorava contar história e sua avó era mais quieta, mas quando ela decidia dar uma bronca seu marido se encolhia consideravelmente – e Ron também, quando estava presente – e então depois eles sentavam-se no sofá juntos para assistirem a algum programa, Rose não podia deixar de sorrir toda vez que via a cena, nunca mudava.

Ela entregou o assado para os pais quando chegou em casa e decidiu que precisava ficar limpa para receber seus primos, tios e os sócios de seu pai e de tio George. Tomou banho e se trocou, agradecendo internamente que o verão não estava escaldante naquele final de férias. Passou no quarto de seu irmão mais novo que estava deitado preguiçosamente enquanto lia algum livro e algum CD tocava baixinho no quarto, deitou-se ao seu lado na cama e o menino fechou o livro, marcando a página antes.

- Tio George vem aqui hoje.

- Seria bom se eles resolvessem avisar com mais antecedência essas coisas – Hugo resmungou e ela riu.

- Tio Harry vem também, e nossos primos. Descobri agora pouco antes de ir comprar um assado, senão fosse por isso nem estaria sabendo – ela rolou os olhos.

- Outro assado? Mas eu comprei um hoje de manhã… papai queimou enquanto dormia vendo televisão, né? – os irmãos riram – E o seu namorado?

- Oh, nem estamos namorando ainda, Hugo – ela sussurrou confidente.

- Acho bom que não saiba até voltarmos pra escola, papai consegue ler nossas caras facilmente. É melhor você nem saber que namora para não precisar omitir isso.

- Oh, quem me dera se eu estivesse, isso, sim – resmungou antes de beijar a bochecha do irmão – É bom que tome um banho, logo Lily estará aqui – ela piscou pro irmão e levantou-se, saindo do quarto.

Ela chegou na cozinha a tempo de ver Ron colocado o novo assado no forno e Hermione limpar a cozinha com um aceno de varinha, eles estavam um pouco sujos e ela riu divertida enquanto revirava os olhos.

- Vocês ainda estão aí? Papai vai logo tomar um banho, vocês estão sujos e daqui a pouco os _**seus**_ convidados vão chegar – ela mandou empurrando seu pai para fora da cozinha e sua mãe a seguia logo atrás.

- Hermione, está ouvindo isso? Desde quando a _sua filha_ virou a minha _mãe_? – perguntou indignado enquanto subia as escadas

- Nossa filha, Ronald Weasley. E ela está mais que certa, suba logo essas escadas e quando eu subir eu quero ouvir você no banho – Hermione disse séria e pode ouvir os resmungos do marido, virou-se rindo para a filha – Você pode cuidar do assado dessa vez, querida? Preciso também tomar banho – a jovem assentiu e a mulher começou a subir as escadas, mas pareceu lembrar-se de algo e parou no primeiro degrau, virando-se para a filha de novo – Você ainda passa algum tempo nos observando, Rosie?

- Claro, mãe – sorriu e a mãe lhe devolveu o sorriso –, é um dos meus passatempos preferidos. Vocês são simplesmente únicos – ela riu ao ver a mãe corar e voltar a subir as escadas.

- Aposto que você e o seu namorado também são, meu amor – a voz baixa da mulher atingiu os ouvidos de Rose quando a primeira já estava no topo da escada, Rose arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, boquiaberta.

Ela estava sentada na mesa da cozinha sem fazer nada de especial, observava de tempo em tempo o relógio da cozinha e então voltava seus pensamentos para algum assunto aleatório. Estava pensando numa história de um livro intrigante que estava lendo e ainda não havia terminado quando ouviu algo bater na janela da cozinha, virou a cabeça rapidamente na direção do barulho e viu uma coruja batendo na janela com uma carta pendurada na pata, abriu a janela e deixou a coruja entrar. Com cuidado retirou a carta e deu água e biscoito para a coruja que logo levantou voo e saiu pela janela, de volta para seu dono. Rose baixou os olhos finalmente para a carta e sentiu seu estomago dar uma volta enquanto via de quem pertencia àquela letra refinada.

Seu sorriso ficava cada vez maior e mais bobo conforme lia a carta até que um cheiro preencheu suas narinas e ela arregalou os olhos. O assado! Enfiou a carta de qualquer jeito no bolso e correu para desligar o forno, o alivio fora enorme depois que ela abriu o forno e ver que o bendito assado não estava queimado e sim cheirava deliciosamente. Deixando o assado no forno enquanto seus pais não voltavam, Rose pegou a carta da sua mão e terminou de ler o ultimo paragrafo que faltava antes da assinatura do nome dele.

"_Sai comigo amanhã? Não aceito um não como resposta. Na livraria perto da sua casa às 2h, que tal? Estou com saudades. Até amanhã."_

- Rose? – ouviu o pai lhe chamar e ela pulou de susto, os olhos arregalados – O que é isso?

- Alice mandando noticias sobre as férias dela.

- Oh. Não deixou o assado queimar, né? – ele perguntou nervoso – Sua mãe nos mataria!

- Não deixei, ele está pronto e dentro do forno – mas eu não me importaria se deixasse o assado queimar pra sair com o Scorpius, ela completou em sua cabeça e balançou a mesma enquanto ia para a sala, repreendendo seus pensamentos com um sorriso divertido brincando nos lábios.

**N/A:** Simplesmente imagino que a família deles sejam muito assim, harmoniosa e gostosa, sabe? Espero que tenham gostado. Deixem um review. Beijos.


End file.
